False Madoka
|-|Homura's Illusion= |-|True Form= Summary A mutate wraith, this being had originally been a normal Wraith until it had prolonged exposure to Homura Akemi's emotions. Now, it plays the role of a potential antagonist turned out to just be a part of the protagonist but not really (It's complicated) in Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc. After further exposure to Homura Akemi's emotions and memories, the mutate wraith had absorbed Homura Akemi's power and changed even more. Because of this, False Madoka is essentially two entities, that being False Madoka, the mutate wraith, and Homura's Power manifested. Powers And Stats Tier: Unknown Names: Madoka, Fake Madoka, Homura's Power, Wraith Madoka. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc Gender: Genderless, but appears as a female. Age: Unknown, but takes the form of a 14 year old. Classification: Mutate Wraith possessed by Homura Akemi's power. |-|Wraith Madoka's Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Power Mimicry, Possession, possible Cosmic Awareness, Perception Manipulation (Appeared as Magical Girl Madoka Kaname to Mami Tomoe, later as Ultimate Madoka to Mami and Kyoko Sakura. Became various members of the Holy Quintet in front of Homura), Memory Manipulation (Originally an ability from Homura Akemi, False Madoka's form is stronger, allowing her to mimic the abilities of people from memory), Astral Projection. Unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation. |-|Stolen and Copied Abilities:= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Regeneration (At least Mid), Healing (Mid-level, scaling from Corbeau), Soul Manipulation, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Duplication, Absorption (Consumes curses and emotions), Mind Manipulation, Sealing, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy, Transformation, Weapon Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically damaged), Pain Nullification, Power Bestowal, Fusionism. Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), and Mind Manipulation, Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. From Homura Akemi she has the following abilities: (Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Technology Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, BFR, Acausality Types 1 and 4, and Teleportation via Space Leap). From Mami Tomoe: (Thread Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement in the form of Ignition, Power Nullification with Ribbon Trap, Information Analysis, Attack Reflection, can bypass forcefields and barriers with her attacks, her own barriers can block piercing attacks). From Madoka Kaname: (Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salvation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Summoning, Statistics Cut on Attack Potency with Magical Squall). From Sayaka Miki: (Soul Absorption, Minor Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Life Absorption). From Kyoko Sakura: (Fire Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction with Impulse Spear, Regeneration (Mid) Negation with Scorpion Spear). Attack Potency: Unknown (Is the superior duplicate of the Magical Girl Madoka Kaname, and also has the combined Magic of several other magical girls. Was able to give Wraith Arc Homura Akemi the ability of smiting on a scale that could significantly damage the Avatar of Calamity) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Is the superior counterpart to Madoka Kaname and should be even faster than Kyoko Sakura, blitzed the false versions of several magical girls. Managed to dodge the hair tendrils of the Avatar of Calamity and avoid capture. ) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman (Should be superior to Mami Tomoe and Wraiths which sometimes can reach sizes comparable to buildings and ruins) Striking Strength: Unknown (Superior to final timeline Madoka Kaname) Durability: Unknown (Regeneration, Possession, and Healing makes her significantly harder to kill.) Stamina: Virtually limitless (As a Wraith, she is in a constant state of absorbing the emotions in the air, and as a mimicry/combination of several magical girls, she naturally possesses stamina leagues above characters such as Sayaka Miki) Range: At least Planetary (Should have the range of Madoka Kaname prior to becoming the Law of Cycles.) Standard Equipment: A rose-tipped bow and Homura's Powers, Abilities, and Emotions. Intelligence: Genius (Has the combined knowledge of Wraith Arc Homura Akemi and the Wraiths, has also shown a degree of higher awareness in regards to the Multiverse.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *All the techniques of Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, Wraiths and Madoka Kaname. *'Power Mimicry:' False Madoka has shown the ability to replicate the abilities of other characters that are in her memory or in Homura Akemi's. Unlike the Avatar of Calamity, it is not capable of Duplication in the form of "False" characters and several other benefits, however, she does retain the mastery of the abilities. * Possession: False Madoka has the ability to body hop as Homura's Power. This way, she extensively mutates the host to give new abilities to herself while also mimicking their memories, and thus also obtains their memories. ** Unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation: As she is Homura's power and Homura's memories, attempting either of these abilities will only cause her to possess the enemy. Gallery Wraithdoka.png Other Notable Victories: Mirage Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mirage's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Magic Users Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Magical Creatures Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Thread Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users